I Can See it in Her Eyes
by NalanaGirl
Summary: A new girl is in the Organiztion. Her name: Kaxet. RikuxOC Very tragic and AU. CONTEST! I am stuck with this story! And I want YOUR help! Visit my profile for more info!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Can See it in Her Eyes**

**Parings: RikuXOC and… Well I haven't decided yet! You'll find out though.**

**Characters: All those people from KH2, Kaxet, and a few other peeps you might recognize….**

**Author: ME NalanaGirl!**

**Chapter one: The Embodiment of All Fear and Lies.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was late out and Riku was on the TV Tower in The World That Never Was. The rain poured down. He gently pulled the blindfold off and looked around. There she was, the newest Organization member. Her name was Kaxet, or at least that's the name DiZ introduced her as. She had kept her cloak so tight to her body that no one really got a good look at her when she first came. All they could see even now were her eyes. Her eyes were so strange. The pupils were grey and the Iris was a vivid pink. No one had seen her skin really. All they could see was her chin and lips. Her skin was a milky pale color.

Riku watched as she approached the edge of the building. She came close and then she did what he expected. She stepped right off and turned so she was falling headfirst. The cloak stay close to her body and he still couldn't see underneath. He wanted so badly to see her face and what she looked like. But sadly, he thought he never would. As she fell, she kept her eyes closed.

"_Beautiful… To bad she's with the organization."_ He thought watching her fall. He knew she could take care of herself so he knew she was all right. As she neared the ground she slowed almost to a stop and her body twisted so her feet gently hit the ground. He sighed and put the blindfold back on. He stood and watched as she walked up to the TV Tower. She gave him a look of 'I'm ready to go now.' Riku was assigned by DiZ to make Kaxet happy. It wasn't very hard. She liked to go to The World That Never Was. She loved to go there and just looked at every one, every now and then Riku caught her talking to herself, or singing gently.

"Alright. Lets go." He said coming down from the tower. He came down quickly and walked passed her. She followed gently. Riku opened a dark portal and they entered. When they exited it they were in Castle Oblivion. She nodded her head signaling for him to leave. She walked to her room and entered. She closed the door tightly and locked it. She pulled the hood down and looked out her window. Her mirror was covered with a sheet. She obviously didn't like to see herself. Her face was a little round and plump. Her nose was a little puffy but not really. Her eyes possessed a sadness in them that could pierce the soul. Her milky white skin was tainted with black vein like tattoos the came up her neck, cheeks, and feathered out on her forehead. She let a few tears roll down her cheek and her hair was blown by the wind coming from the open window. Her hair was a rusty blonde with pink highlights. Her lower lip quivered slightly and she bowed her head and gripped the windowsill. She was gripping it hard for her knuckles were turning white. She opened her mouth and let a small cry of pain out. It was quiet so no one could hear it. Somewhere out there, a world was diving into fear. She could feel it. She didn't like that feeling. It hurt her if she felt too much fear. She let a few more tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't take it. Why was she cursed with this power? Why must she suffer what others suffer? Why must she feel the guilt of others who lie? Why… Why did her parents have to leave her…? She collapsed to her knees and let her tears flow ever so gently. The black on her face glowed slightly.

_**You must suffer for those who do not… **_

"_Don't remind me." _She thought bitterly.

_**But you must be reminded sometimes dear child.**_

"_I am no longer a child."_

_**But you are in the aspects of your mind. You do not think as an adult would.**_

"_I am not an adult either."_

_**Then what are you? Are you just another NoBody? Or are you still alive. It's hard to tell with you.**_

"_I am not a Nobody. You know perfectly well. I am still alive. WHY MUST YOU DWELL IN ME!" _

**_Because dear child. You invited me……… _**

She let her tears flow freely now. She couldn't take it; she wanted to rid herself of 'Him'. She wanted to be free. To make decisions on her own, to be able to feel free, to spread her wings and fly, she wanted most of all to find who killed her parents…

Riku's room…

Riku lay on his bead looking at the ceiling. He had a good deal with the Organization. He helped him every once and a while and they gave him a place to stay. He sighed. Kaxet was so strange. She rarely ever spoke and when she did it wasn't even a full sentence. She was always looking out as if she could see something others couldn't.

"What is she seeing?" Riku asked himself. He had no idea what she thought about or saw. Her eyes to him held a sadness in them he had never seen before. Almost like a plea for help, or a cry for mercy.

_**You must suffer for those who do not… **_

"_Not you again…"_ Riku complained in his mind.

_**You must be reminded sometimes dear child.**_

"_I'm not a kid anymore…"_

_**But you are in aspects of your mind. You do not think as an adult.**_

"_But I'm not an adult. I'm not a kid either. I can take care of myself now."_

_**Then what are you? Are you just another NoBody? Or are you still alive? It's hard to tell with you.**_

"_I… I'm not just another NoBody. Why must you reside within me?"_ Riku was not really sure if he was alive. Was he…?

**_Because dear child. You invited me……… _**

Riku didn't want to remember Ansem. He was still in his heart but he was stronger now and could take care of himself. He could keep Ansem from gaining control mostly. Every now and then though he felt another. He felt a second person with in him. Some one with a deep sadness, some one who bared a great pain and wished to die. But this person felt dead in a way, felt like they were searching for something, like some one else controlled them. Like-

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. He got up and went to answer it. When he opened it, it was Axel.

"What do you want?" He asked irritated.

"Have you found anything out about Kaxet?"

"No. Nothing. I even looked her up but nothing appears. It's like she never existed or someone erased her files so no one would ever know about her." Riku said stepping outside.

"Strange. Why would anyone want to erase her files? She's not much of anyone any way. No one can get close enough to her to know what she thinks and feels. I don't understand her."

"Maybe she's fighting something no one knows about."

"But why would she keep it a secret? Why would she not tell any one if she was fighting something?"

"She may have her reasons. You never know what it could be."

"Well you try and find out what she's up to. You never know." He said walking off now. Riku stood in the hall, alone. He sighed heavily. He started to walk, no where in particular, when he spotted Kaxet heading toward the courtyard. He decided to follow her. He followed her and saw her sit down on the stone bench. He stayed his distance and stood watching her. She held her hand out and a small orb appeared in it. It was a grey color and he could see something in side moving around. He watched a while and every now and then she would laugh slightly at something. He got fed up because he could not see what she was seeing. He stood and walked over and sat next to her.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. She was surprised he was there and looked at him.

"M-M-My friend…" He looked in at a boy with black hair. He looked to be his age, and a year older then Kaxet. His hair was similar to Riku's style only shorter. His eyes seemed to be the same color to. He sat on the ground some where with his head against wall. He was saying something.

"What's he saying?"

"He's listing off what he would give up to see his two best friends." She stopped a listened then giggled. "He just said he'd give up his driver license and his car to see me again."

"Why's that funny?"

"He treats his car better then his pets." Riku chuckled at that slightly.

"He sounds a bit like me."

"He is." She said smiling.

"What's his name?"

"Kuyo."

"Who's the other friend?" She bit her lip as Riku said this.

"Uh… Well… I don't want to talk about him…"

"I under stand. I feel like that sometimes." Riku said referring to Sora and Kairi. He caught her smile slightly.

"At least some one understands. No one really ever can get me."

"Maybe because your not very talkative. The people here think you're slightly strange." She sighed.

"I don't talk to any one because I don't have much to say."

"Sure you do. From what I've heard you're a very interesting person." She stood and the orb shattered into a million pieces and the pieces turned to dust and flew off.

"I have to go." There was no longer any kind of emotion in her voice. Riku looked at her wondering what he said. She quickly walked off and to DiZ's office.

"Great, when she finally starts to talk" He said once out of earshot, "I blow it and I don't even know what I said." He sighed heavily.

Kaxet quickly walked to DiZ's office with a pained expression on her face. As she walked to the office the doors blew open and banged loudly. Axel, who had been in the room, moved closer to Diz's desk.

"What world did you send the darkness to?" She demanded.

"FoxWood Why? Can you feel their fear? Does it hurt?" He asked looking though papers.

"Yes it does! You have to stop it. I can't take that much fear anymore. It's killing me!" She said starting to fall down to the ground in pain.

"It will be done. Axel, Take her back to her room." He said writing something down. Axel picked her up and brought her back to her room and set her on her bed, she quickly feel asleep after that.

_**You know you'll never be free… You'll never find them… You'll never cast me out… No one understands you… You'll NEVER be loved!**_

Riku shoot up form his bed in fear of his dream. He had been having this same dream every other night for two months… Ever since Kaxet arrived. He understood most of the dream but he didn't get the part about never finding them.

"What does it mean?" he moaned to himself while falling back down into his bed. He lay silently for a little while before he heard a cry coming from Kaxet's room, which was across the hall. He gently got up and quietly walked over and listened in. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I will! You'll see! YOU'RE WRONG!" She shouted in her sleep. He could hear her tossing and turning. He slid down the wall and sat there. He ran his finger though his hair pulling it out of his face. Sighing heavily he thought about all that was happening around him. His hands weren't gloved for once and he was wearing flannel navy blue pants. His blindfold was off and he was staring absently at the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked himself quietly. "She seems so calm in the day but she sleeps restlessly at night. What is haunting her?" He mumbled looking at her door. Riku heard something moving inside and he quickly got up and went back to his room. But he left the door open slightly so he could get a good look at her. She came stumbling out with her cloak wrapped around her. She stumbled to the courtyard and Riku followed her. She stood in the middle and looked around.

"Why am I here?" She asked herself.

"Because in order for me to obtain my full form again I must have the other half." Kaxet said in a voice mixed with hers and another… But who…? Who was that other voice? Riku recognized it only he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Will I be free from you once you obtain a new body?" She asked bitterly.

"Maybe. You might just be strong enough to take the transfer. But then again maybe you'll die." Riku looked on in amazement.

"Why do you torment me with those dreams?" Her voice still had so much bitterness in it.

"It makes you stronger. I must have a strong body to live in!" Riku this whole time thought he heard something saying these same words in the back of his mind. It was so strange. What was going on? He didn't understand it all. Kaxet looked around still with tears in her eyes now.

"So I shall never enjoy life to it's fullest? Is that what you're getting at?"

"It may be. You never know what the darkness might use you for. If you get lucky you'll become a lifeless puppet and I will control you."

"Then I don't want to be lucky…" She said walking back towards her room. Riku crept back to his room feeling defeated in some way. He crawled into his bed and stared at the ceiling for a long time before he fell asleep.

Kaxet fell into her bed and buried her face into her pillow. Why did she have to go though all this? Why her? Why couldn't it have been some one else? Why couldn't…. She then fell into the most peaceful and restful sleep she would ever have…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The true power with in.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"_Omoidaseba haruka haruka_

_Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta_

_Kirei na aozora no shita de_

_Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteta" _

Kaxet sang gently in the courtyard.

"_Natsukashii iro ni_

_Mado ga somaru"_

She didn't know that Riku was listening to her sing. He was sitting in the shadows with his eyes closed he loved this song. It reminded him of his friends so much… It made him sad most of the time. He listened so intently and knew the lyrics so well he thought he might cry.

"_Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka_

_Mirai wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda_

_Ookina kanban no shita de_

_Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na"_

Kaxet wasn't in the best mood either. She felt like singing this song because it reminded her of her friends. She was separated from them when she gave herself to the darkness so they could be free of it.

"_Nido to aenu hito ni basho ni_

_Mado wo akeru"_

Riku looked up at her just in time to see her whip a tear away. What was she feeling? Why was she singing? Why… Why was she crying?

"_Omoidaseba haruka haruka_

_Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta_

_Kirei na aozora no shita de_

_Bokura wa itsu mademo nemutteita"_

She sighed quickly as she was about to begin the part of the song with two parts. Kuyo used to sing this part with her. She had always liked Kuyo but now… She missed him so much. She wanted to see him and her other friend again. She just wanted them back; she wanted them so she would have two people that would let her cry on their shoulder.

"_Zutto mae ni suki datta hito"_

Riku then started to sing noticing her tenseness. Maybe if she heard his voice it would calm her? He didn't know he was just kind of guessing she wanted someone to sing with her.

"_**Fuyu ni kodomo ga umareru sou da"**_

Kaxet was surprised someone started to sing. Could this person read her like a book? Where her emotions that obvious?

"_Mukashi kara no kimari koto wo"_

Riku sensed her surprise. He stood and walked over to her still sing the second part.

_**"Tama ni ukagaitaku naru yo"**_

She looked at Riku. Was he listening to her? She could tell he knew she knew something that he didn't. She wasn't going to tell him though.

"_Zutto wasurerarenakatta no"_

He looked at her with understanding eyes. He could tell she was thinking about something. But what was it?

**_"Nengajou wa shashin tsuki kana"_**

She wanted to tell him everything. She felt a connection to him. But she didn't understand it. Why did she feel so close to him? Why…?

"_Watashitachi ni dekinakatta koto wo"_

They both ended to part in unison. She looked at him, and he looked at her. They both felt a connection but they had never known each other before.

"_Totemo natsukashiku omou yo"_

"_(My fears and our lies)"_

"_Aozora no shita..."_

Kaxet sang the last two lines still looking at Riku. She looked into his eyes but she could see them even through the blindfold. Riku was looking down at her, she was shorter them him. He could see even though he was blindfolded.

"Riku…" She began but didn't finish for the tears came to her eyes immediately. She couldn't support her weight and fell down to her knees. Riku crouched down and put his arms around her. She cried into his chest for a good long while.

**_DiZ's Office…_**

"See Demyx. It's all coming together. Once those two get close enough and love each other we will have Ansem back. The thing is: Who is stronger and can let Ansem live in them? Will it be the boy Riku? Or the girl Kaxet?" DiZ said looking out at the two. There was an evil smile on his face.

"Well, they could figure the plan out. Kaxet is a very smart girl. I've never seen anyone with as much knowledge as her. Her knowledge is even compared to yours DiZ." Demyx said smirking.

"Riku though seems to be a smart one to. He knew about the darkness. He opened the door. Remember?"

"Kaxet also knew about. She sacrificed her self to save her friends. To bad she only saved one." He said as Roxas walked in. "Speak of the devil."

"What are you two talking about?" He asked.

"We were just talking about your friends. Kaxet and Kuyo. I see Kaxet's sacrifice was in vain. She tried to save you from darkness but you still came to it." DiZ said the evil and twisted smile getting bigger.

"I rather not talk about her."

"We know. You wouldn't want to talk about that fool Kuyo either."

"He's not a fool. He's just different!" Roxas said in defense of his friends. Demyx laughed at him.

"You keep on saying that. You'll change your mind one day…"

_**Courtyard…**_

Kaxet calmed down and Riku still held her. He could feel the emptiness and loneliness inside her.

"You remind me so much of Kuyo…" She said quietly.

"You remind me of one of my friends." He said referring to Kairi. She did remind him of Kairi. When she talked there was that gentleness and loving sound in her voice that would cheer anyone up. She gently released herself from his embrace and stood. She bowed her head and walked off.

"Can we go to the Olympus Coliseum?" She asked.

"If you want to."

"Alright. Please give me an hour to get ready." She walked off to her room to grab a few potions and Elixirs.

_**An hour later….**_

Riku and Kaxet boarded the Gummi Ship. They took their seats and readied to set off. Riku flipped switches and pressed buttons.

"Take off in three, two, one." And they set off in a sclience. Kaxet had a determined look on her face. She was up to something. Riku was wondering what she was going to do considering he had never seen her fight before. What would she want at the Coliseum? It took them some time to get there and the whole time Kaxet was turning something over in her mind.

**_Coliseum…_**

When they arrived she got up and went to Phil.

"Ah so your back? Gonna give him another go round?" She nodded her head. Riku strolled in just in time to see Kaxet go into the Arena.

"You know her?" Phil asked Riku.

"Yea, what's it to you?" He said no emotion.

"What's her name?" Riku looked at him astonished.

"You let her fight and you don't even know her name?"

"Yea, she beat Cloud into the ground with one attack. The Ice Titan was a little harder and Hades got her to move around more. The Rock Titan she beat easily, Hercules went down within minutes. She's just been having trouble with Sephiroth. He's been the only one she can't beat."

"Her names Kaxet. Can I watch her fight?"

"Sure, just don't get in her way or else she'll kill you." Phil let him into the stands to watch the match. She stood there with Sephiroth across from her. He smirked.

"You can not defeat me. You still haven't."

"You'll see. I'll show you and everyone else." She held her hand out an orb appearing in it. It glowed a bright grey and she released it at him. The orb sped up and nearly missed him for he dogged out of the way. It burnt though his hair.

"You will fall under my hand." She said her eyes now glowing. More orbs appeared in her hands and she continually shoot them at him. She now was standing in the middle with Sephiroth moving around her keeping his distance. He smiled.

"You have gotten stronger this year." He said deflecting an orb back at her. She caught it with her hand and smashed it, the pieces turning to dust. She charged him her hand now glowing grey. He thrust his sword at her middle. She put her hand in the way and the sword priced though her hand but didn't touch her middle. She smiled as her hand shone brighter. She pulled her hand off. It stopped glowing and there was no wound. She removed her glove and held her hand out as a sword almost identical to Sephiroth's came from the middle of her hand.

"I've also learned a new move." She held the sword with her bare hand and pointed it at him. They went at it each got a good number of hits on the other one they were both beat up and gasping for breath.

"I see you've improved in all aspects…" Sephiroth said breathing deeply.

"You have no Idea…" She charged him again with the sword out wards. He hit the sword knocking it from her hand but she flipped up and back to retrieve it. She landed with her left hand over the sword's hilt and she gripped it flipping back over. This time he charged her and she blocked it. They were really going at it now. Riku was watching intently.

"_This is more entertaining the TV!" _He thought watching them go at it even more. He knew if one didn't pull out a big move they'd wear each other down so much that one'd have to give up. Him smiled when he saw Kaxet ready for something.

"SHINING GATE!" She yelled out as a grey light appeared at the end of the sword it grew in size and it shone brighter. She swung her sword back and then pointed it at Sephiroth and the bright grey ball was thrown at him. It hit his chest and it absorbed into his body. A pained expression grew on his face as he dropped to the ground. Kaxet's eyes were glowing brightly as she stared blankly and Sephiroth. A sick and twisted smile grew on his face as he looked up at her. She backed up and a worried look was now on her face.

"No… NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" She yelled out gripping her head. Riku stood and looked wondering what was happening. She dropped to her knees as the grey light flew from Sephiroth's mind and around the arena once and then hit Kaxet's back.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT!" She screamed out in pain. Sephiroth got up and approached her.

"See, you have been beaten again. You are just a silly little girl who thinks she has the power to beat me," he picked her up by the hood of her cloak, "Now it is time to see what is underneath that hood. He began to take it off but she kicked him in the groin.

"Take that." He dropped her and she landed on the ground. "I knew you just wanted to know who I really was. Why would you bother to fight me over and over again? Besides you're on a mission to beat Cloud, are you not? Well I have beaten him. So suck it up and take it that you can never beat me from now on." She pulled his own sword from his hand and quickly shoved it though his middle.

"Take that." She let it go and watched him stagger backwards but not before he took a good shot at her knocking her into the stands. Riku rushed over, she had hit her head pretty hard and she was now bleeding. He took her and walked to the lobby. They had tied. He now knew she was going to come back to fight him again. Phil looked on at her and then glanced out at Sephiroth.

"Jeez! I didn't know she got that strong in just one year!" He said hitting his head.

"She'll come back another day to finish him off. Warn Sephiroth about her." He said walking out to the gates. He set her down on the steps and cleaned her wounds and healed her some. Her eyes fluttered open gently.

"What… What happened?" She asked starting to sit up but Riku pushed her back down gently.

"You tied him. But you're hurt. We're going back to Castle Oblivion." He said quietly. He gently picked her up and walked to the Gummi Ship.

"No! I want to finish him now…!" She said weakly.

"You're too weak. We'll come back when you're stronger and then you can beat him." He said boarding the Gummi Ship and setting her down in her chair.

"But…!"

"No. I'm not letting you off this ship. We're going back to Castle Oblivion and you're going regain your strength." He said as they took off.

**_Castle Oblivion…_**

"DiZ! Did you hear the news from the Coliseum?" Zexion asked coming in.

"Yes I did. Sephiorth has almost been defeat by Kaxet, only he gave her one last blow to tie the match." He said smiling.

"I think you made a good decision to let her join the Organization." Zexion said looking at him.

"Why would I have not? I knew she was a powerful girl when I first met her. I could feel the power coming from her when she first entered the room. I can still feel her power. Did you know she can feel the fear of people? She can feel it even in the farthest off worlds. She can also feel the lies. When she has just the right amount she can turn it into power. She is amazing. Its no wonder Ansem inhabits her body. If only her heart was stronger."

"So it is her that feels the fear and lies of others. She suffers their pain. It seems a little unfair for a girl of 16 to have to go though that."

"It may seem that way but she very powerful now. Imagine what she'll be like in the future!"

"If she has one. You know full well that when they are close enough that Ansem will chose either one those for his temporary body until he gains a new one. Thus killing one or the other maybe even both."

"Yes I know, we'll just hope he chooses Kaxet, then he will have his powers and hers."

"It still seems unfair and not right to use children their age. They should be in High School enjoying they're short childhood. Even though they say they are not children they still are. They are not grown till they go to collage. Sadly neither of them will."

"Zexion. Will you stop being negative and go. They should be arriving soon. Go and help them." DiZ ordered.

"Yes Sire." Zexion said walking off.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: This is what Pain is Made of**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Zexion walk briskly to the Gummi ship port. When Kaxet and Riku's Gummi landed he walk in. He took one look and Kaxet and rolled his eyes.

"What did you two do?" He asked picking her up. She had fallen unconscious on the trip back. He felt her forehead quickly and pulled his hand back. "She's burning up we need to get her to her room quickly." He said walking off and to Kaxet's room. Riku followed and Zexion called Luxord in. Luxord had pushed them out and in a about a half hour he came back out.

"I found a serious wound on her left side, it was deep and bleeding. I bandaged it all up but It my take a while for her to recover fully. It was a little infected so she broke out with a fever and she's sleeping right now. I suggest Riku, so keep good care of her for a while. And what ever you do, don't let her fight." He said walking off. Riku sighed and looked at Kaxet's door.

"Let her get some sleep, you can talk to her later." Zexion said going in another direction.

_"Here I am, all alone. What am I supposed to do while I wait for her to get up? Blow my brains out?"_ Riku thought. He sighed heavily and found a chair and fell into it. He blew some hair out of his face and looked up. His blindfold was on so he couldn't see. He smirked. Kaxet and him were slightly alike. No one in the Organization except for DiZ and Luxord had seen Kaxet's body, and no one but DiZ and Roxas had seen his eyes.

_"Well I might as well sleep while I wait."_ He thought, but when he closed his eyes to try and rest nothing but pain came. He saw flashes of Kairi and Sora come before his vision.

**_Flash_**

_He saw himself when he was younger playing with his friends. He saw Kairi when he first met her. He felt that same shyness he felt when he was younger towards her._

**_Flash_**

_Then it advanced towards the feature more towards the time of darkness. He saw the night him Kairi and Sora where on the Paoupu tree._

**_Flash_**

_He felt something in his heart tug and it tugged hard because he felt his muscles tense and he gripped the chair. He saw him throw the Paoupu to Sora he heard him speaking to Sora about it and Kairi. Then he ran off laughing. How he wished things could go back to how carefree they once were._

**_Flash_**

_There he and Sora where. He extended his hand to Sora and asked him to come with him and not to fear the darkness. He saw Sora hesitate and he felt his heart seething with sadness._

**_Flash_**

_He was talking with Sora in Traverse Town. But that old duck said that he couldn't go with them then he saw himself dash off while Sora wasn't looking. He felt a deep stab of pain in his heart. These memories seemed to be tearing him apart._

**_Flash_**

_He saw him 'messing' with Sora's mind in Monstro. He felt the anger he once had but now it turned to regret and pain._

**_Flash_**

_He saw himself letting Sora fall to the hold of Captain Hooks ship. And him emotionally wound him by keeping Kairi just out of his reach._

**_Flash_**

_He saw himself fight Sora in Hollow Bastion. He felt every wound that Sora gave him. He felt every word pierce his heart and let him slowly bleed to death._

**_Flash_**

_He saw himself fighting Sora again only… It wasn't him. It was Ansem. Why? Why did Ansem choose him?_

**_Flash_**

_He saw himself being locked behind Kingdom Hearts. He was looking at Sora and Kairi. He didn't want to give them up. But he had to. He felt so much pain in his heart He couldn't take it any longer._

He opened his eyes and saw the blindfold. He sighed and slipped it down so he could look around. He saw a small clock and it said it was midnight. Had he really fallen asleep and those memories where just a dream? No, they weren't. Those memories where real. He sighed and pulled the blindfold off and stood and walked to Kaxet's room. He opened the door a little and looked in. Kaxet was lying there shaking slightly. Her back was turned to him so he couldn't see her eyes where open and that tears where running freely down her cheeks. She had also been dreaming about her past life and her friends before the darkness. She had once live in Twilight Town. That was one reason why she liked to go there all the time. She also liked to just sit in the rain and look out at her home and everyone that was once her friend but now was just a found memory. She knew Kuyo was doing okay she just didn't know about her other friend. He was dear to her but then again both Kuyo and this other boy where dear to her. She loved them both as brothers but she couldn't decide between the two. She was gripping the sheets tightly and shaking profusely. She closed her eyes in a sad attempt to stop the tears. Riku put his blindfold back on and quietly walked over. He bent down and kissed her cheek then left. She wasn't in her cloak so he could have seen her face but he respected her wish of not being seen and didn't look which was good because he would have seen her tears. He walked off but looked back at her shaking body. He thought it was best not to wake her and to let her sleep. He closed the door softly and walked to his room and opened the door hesitantly, when he did everything was the same as he had left it this morning. A mess. He fell into his bed and slept the rest of the night peacefully.

**_The next Morning_.**

Kaxet was sitting up in bed with a book in her hands. It was written in a strange language. She read it peacefully and quickly. She heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She asked still reading.

"Riku. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yes." She said simply. He entered with a tray of food. It was Ramen noodles in a large red bowel and chop sticks with a mug of herbal tea. She smiled as he set the tray in front of her.

"DiZ had me bring this to you. He said it would help you feel better." He said sitting on the end of the bed.

"Well I'm sure it will. Thank you though." Riku looked around her room the decor was strange. She had left everything white just as it was but she had added paintings of people flowers and other things. There was a photo on the wall where if he looked up from sitting in the bed he would be staring right at it. There were three people. One with black hair and aqua eyes; one with sapphire eyes and short spiky blond hair; they were on the outside each with an arm around the short one, her hair was blonde and kind of frizzy but it still looked good, you could see slight bright pink streaks in her hair and her eyes were grey. They were all smiling and laughing and they were evidently having fun. He thought the blonde boy looked a little like Roxas but younger and the boy with black hair looked a little like Kuyo only younger also. Was the blonde girl Kaxet? He sighed.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked still looking around. He could see a few things here and there mainly clothes but other then a few things her room was neat and tidy.

"My side hurts a little but I'm doing better."

"Wow. You heal fast. If it was as bad as Luxord made it out to be I'd be laying in bed moaning in pain." He said in good humor.

"Well then you're obviously not as strong as me!" She also said in good humor smiling. Riku smiled also. He was glad to get her smiling and happy. But he could still feel a deep sadness like a deep wound in her heart. She sighed and looked out her window.

"Have you ever felt like there's more for you but it's just always out of reach? Like you'll never be able to reach it?" She asked him a sadness filling her eyes.

"Yes I have. And I still do to this day. I lost both my best friends. Well I didn't lose them… They lost me really. I gave into the darkness… And well… You can figure out what happened next. But I still feel like I have a whole life ahead of me and that I should be with them… And not here." Riku sighed trying not to remember.

"I feel like I need to be home to protect my friends… I gave myself to the darkness for their sake so they would be safe. Kuyo stayed safe but my other friend…" Her sentence trailed off as she remembered him.

"I'm sure everything will turn out okay." He said trying to comfort her but it was hard considering he didn't feel to well himself now. He missed Sora and Kairi and he didn't know if he was going to ever see them again. You never know Sora might show up one day at Castle Oblivion and destroy every on inside. Kaxet moved to get up and she stood for a moment and walked to her window, she opened it and leaned on the sill. She loved to sit here and just look out, she loved just to sit and think and be by herself, but Riku was here today maybe he enjoyed doing things like this too. Riku stood and walked over to her, he put his hands on her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. She didn't like it when people put forth about how short she was, but she didn't mind too much with him. She sighed contently. Wait was she feeling an attraction towards him? No she couldn't! She quickly shook it off. No she wouldn't love anyone else! Never! Not after what happened last time… It may have only been two years but the hurt was still there and it seemed to get more painful with each passing day. But she ignored it most of the time but when she didn't have anything is think about or do it hit her full power and it didn't seem to go away for days.

She closed her eyes and stopped thinking about it and just relaxed. Riku felt her muscles relax and her body was less tense. What was she thinking about that made her so tense? And what was she thinking about now that relaxed her? To him it seemed the more he knew about her the more questions about her arose. He just couldn't get all the facts strait. He couldn't fill in all the little holes scattered everywhere. He just wanted to know her but it was hard to when so much of her was still a mystery. He had never even seen her whole body. What was she really hiding anyway? Why was she hiding from everyone? Why was it she refused to talk about her second mysterious friend? Who was this friend? Was he or she so important to her that when she lost him or her that she dove into a deep depression? What did she think about all day? How come she would rush to DiZ's office some days while she looked like she was in pain? Why was she in pain? So many questions, so little time. Kaxet shifting her weight tore him from his thoughts, and Riku staggered a little by the sudden extra weight. But he pulled himself together quickly. He made little circles on her back continually trying to get a picture of what she looked like. He wished so badly that he could see her and then that would be one mystery out of the way. But maybe she knew these things and wanted him to find out for himself other mysteries before he saw her. Maybe she had a reason she didn't like people to see her. He sighed feeling defeated. Only time would tell. The one thing he hated was having to wait. He didn't really want to wait for anything else. He just wanted for Kaxet to tell him everything right then and there. But he would have to wait he knew she wasn't ready and didn't trust him that much so he would have to work for her trust.

Kaxet sighed. She wanted so much to tell him everything but she didn't want to overwhelm him with information. She didn't want to scare him off, and she didn't trust him very much either so she didn't want to tell him everything but then find out he was feeding someone information on her. She wanted to trust him but she couldn't for some reason she just couldn't! Why was she so hard on herself and everyone else! She just wanted to be able to trust them but she just couldn't! Why? Why was she like this?

**_DiZ's Office…_**

"I can feel their connection. But the girl, she's resisting him." Saix said sitting in a chair near a window looking out it. DiZ smiled while looking thought papers.

"Good. Then everything is coming together perfectly."

"What do you mean? She's trying her hardest to keep herself from falling in love. How can it be perfect?" Saix asked no emotion in his voice.

"You'll see. She may be resisting now but I know you can feel a little attraction in her heart deep down that she is denying." Saix looked at DiZ with a look wondering how he knew that.

"How did you know?" he asked standing still keeping his emotionless attitude.

"How could I not?" DiZ said simply smiling. Axel entered.

"Should I go ask what Riku has found out about her?" He asked. The truth was DiZ only knew a little more then Riku but even then Riku knew almost nothing, so DiZ was trying to pull information out of Riku so he would know more about this strange girl. He sighed. He knew a little about her, he knew what Riku did and that her mysterious friend was Roxas. She used to know Roxas and she gave herself to the darkness for him and Kuyo but yet Roxas could not resist it. Kaxet knew he couldn't and it made her pain even worse that both herself and Roxas had to suffer this. She had just wanted herself to go though it to spare her friends. DiZ looked at Axel.

"So the great DiZ knows nothing of Kaxet either." Saix said looking at him with a smartass look.

"No not yet. I'll let you know when you can. Riku is with Kaxet at this moment and maybe he'll find out something more." DiZ said sitting back in his chair and looking over his desk full of papers. He had been trying find anything he could on Kaxet but so far had come up empty. He hadn't erased her files but maybe she herself destroyed them all. He didn't understand why she would either.

"Well, we'll just have to work harder now. Axel, have you found anything out?" Saix asked.

"No I haven't. I haven't been able to get Riku alone. Every time I see him he's either catering to Kaxet's every whim or he's asleep."

"Well that's great. Riku evidently can only keep his eyes open while Kaxet's around. I feel like little Riku may have a crush on her." Siax said smiling.

"Wow. The almighty Saix does have emotions!" Demyx said appearing in the doorway.

"Go play a song on you sitar child." Saix said giving him a cold look.

"Hey! What'd I do this time? All I did was say you had emotions." Demyx was really pushing it now. Axel looked at him.

"Who invited you here?"

"Myself!"

"Just go. We're in an important meeting." Saix said shoving him out the door. Axel and Saix turned their attention back to DiZ who was having a pretty good time watching them fight.

"Don't tell any one where I've gone. I need to go meet someone. Please keep everyone from killing each other." DiZ said as he gathered a few papers and put them in a folder. "Be good now while I'm gone. I'll be back soon." He said walking out and to the gummi port.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Me: Here ya'll go! Oh and I changed the chapter name. The Wait is better for another chapter. But you'll have to wait for that one it's not the next and it's near the end of the story so NAH NAH! Yay! 3,000 words in this chapter!**

**Zoey: You evil little girl…**

**Ali: Uh Zoey… I wouldn't say that-**

**Me: How dare you call me little your one to talk shorty!**

**Zoey: Oh you wanna take this outside!**

**Ali: Oh god not again…**

**Me: If you feel like you can take it!**

**Zoey: of course I can take it!**

**Ali: Zoey you know Kate's as mean as spit and she can not only do physical damage but emotion and mental.**

**Me: BRING IT SHORTY!**

**Zoey: THAT'S IT!**

**Ali: -sighs- While I try and calm them down and not let them kill each other please review. Maybe the reviews will calm Kate down so much that Zoey will cool off and neither of them will end up in jail or dead. KATE! DO NOT PULL ZOEY'S HAIR! ZOEY! NO DON'T DO THAT! GET AWAY FROM THE FIRE! OH GOD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Thing's you didn't know.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

DiZ walked off the Gummi ship and into the World Between Worlds. He looked out at the water and sat on a stump. He glanced over as King Mickey approached.

"Good to see you again!" The king said happily. "What is it you wanted to talk about? You said it was important."

"Oh yes. I have found Ansem's other half." He pulled the folder of information about Kaxet out. "Do you know anything about this girl?" He asked holding Kaxet's picture. She was still cloaked but her hood was down. Her face was one in a million and her eyes complimented it very well. Her hair was blonde and it just barely touched her shoulders, there were pink highlights in it and it was a layered cut making her face look fuller. Her hair seemed to just frame it perfectly. Her eyes were still pink only the pupils were black and not grey. Her lips were full and almost perfect only they seemed to just continually be in a frown. King Mickey looked at the picture.

"She seems familiar but I don't know. Is she the one the other half of Ansem is residing in?" DiZ nodded his head.

"She is. We know almost nothing about her. Luxord and I are the only one's to see her face. I think Luxord has seen her body because he bandaged her up the other day but nothing more. Her name is Kaxet. She used to be friends with Roxas, and a boy named Kuyo."

"Now I remember! Kaxet is a mix between Namie and Kairi. She is what they would be like if they were one. Kuyo, he is the other side to Riku's heart and you know who Roxas is." DiZ smiled.

"But there's still more. She can feel fear from all the worlds and she turns it into power. She was created like the Keyblade to help restore peace. Only she has fallen and is no longer pure enough."

"She may have given into the darkness but her heart remains untouched by it. No matter how hard I try along with the organization we cannot penetrate the pure light in her heart."

"But DiZ, why is Ansem with in her then? How could he live with in a heart a pure as hers?" The king said confused.

"Maybe he's with in the darkest part of her Mind! And not her heart!"

"That could be so. But why her mind and not her Heart?"

"Ansem is in Riku's heart but in Kaxet's mind. It makes sense, no?"

"I guess you are right. Well we'll just have to wait. Maybe she can help Sora. Do you think she can fight with the Keyblade?"

"We'll just have to find out when their paths cross…" DiZ said his mind now running with the possibilities he had for Kaxet.

_**Castle Oblivion…**_

Kaxet felt something in her mind pull her away. She striated and pulled away from Riku. She walked over to her dresser and opened a small wooden box. Inside was a crystal orb. She held it in her hand and looked inside.

"Sora. He has sealed another world." She said looking in. Sure enough there was Sora sealing Traverse Town again. Riku came and looked in it as he saw Donald and Goofy. He sighed. That should be him with the Keyblade. But would Sora be here? He knew Sora wasn't strong enough to do what he did… But was he, himself strong enough? He didn't know but he kept telling himself he was.

"I wonder if he knows I'm still alive…" Riku mumbled. Kaxet looked up.

"You know Sora?" Riku made a face a turned away and put his hand behind his head.

"Well… Uh… It's a long story…"

"I have a lot of time and I would like to know how you know the keyblade master!" She said putting the orb away.

"Well… Okay." He sighed and put his hands on the windowsill and looked down. "I grew up on Destiny Islands with Sora and my other friend Kairi-"

"You know a Princess of Heart too!"

"Do you want to hear the story! I thought so." He said continuing. "As I was saying. Sora and I had always been rivals, but we were always friends. He pushed me and I pushed him. Kairi came to the islands during a metor shower and she lived at the mayors. We were all friends and we decided to get off the island and go find other worlds… But that's when the darkness came… I opened the door so I could go to other worlds. I was supposed to be the keyblade master. I stepped though the darkness and Sora received the keyblade. I ended up in Hollow Bastion after Destiny Islands was taken. I joined with Maleficent and you know what happened. I ended up taking Ansem within my body. He gained control but I fought him so he wouldn't hurt Kairi. It hurt when I saw Sora stab his heart with the dark Keyblade but he came back. Kairi saved him. I wish… I wish they could have saved me…" By the time he finished he was gripping the windowsill tightly. Kaxet got up and walked over. She put a hand on his shoulder and took one of his hands and held it. He looked at her and she looked up at him.

"Riku… I didn't know… But I wish I could help. I could tell you of my friends if you would like." She said resting her head on his chest.

"If you're ready." Was all he said. She sighed and then quickly removed the hood. Riku stared astonished at her there were two scares on either side of her nose near her eyes. They reached down to her cheekbone and they looked so old that they were hardly noticeable. But one scare seemed to have black energy coming from it. Her eyes seemed to play it all out.

"I grew up in twilight town with my two best friends, Kuyo and Roxas-"

"You know Roxas…?" She nodded her head as a small tear ran down her cheek.

"The three of us were the best of friends. When some one would challenge us we would always take them down easily. Except two years ago… When the darkness came. I knew about it and I gave myself so those two would be free of it. These scares here," She pointed to them, "Are what binds me to the darkness. I knew Kuyo was going to give himself to the darkness and Roxas was going to be enshrouded in it, but I would be safe. So I traded with the King, I told him that I would give up my life and let the darkness dwell within me if my friends would be spared. He told me it would be done and that I may regret this someday. But I don't quiet know who it is dwelling inside me right now. But he seems to enjoy seeing me suffer. He's been stronger for some reason lately…" She stopped there not wanting to go any father. "Well there you have it! How I got here… Well some of it. You'll find out more someday if I feel like telling you." She said smiling a sad smile. Riku looked at her with pity but he knew he shouldn't pity her for he was in a similar situation. He sat on the bed next to her.

"Kaxet… I… I don't know what to say. I didn't know it was all like that. I… I wish I could do something…" She looked at him and smiled.

"You can… You just don't know it yet." As she finished her sentence there was a knock on her door. She pulled the hood up and opened the door using one of her orbs. Axel stood on the other side.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Riku stood.

"Be back." He said walking out. When he exited Axel looked at him.

"So what'd you find out?" He asked him.

"Well, she lived in Twilight Town and she was friends with Roxas and a boy named Kuyo. She somehow knew about the darkness before it came and made a deal with King Mickey that she would give herself to the Darkness to save Kuyo and Roxas… At least it saved one." Riku was holding some of the information back.

"Wow… She really is a smart one. Anything else important? Maybe what she looks like?" Riku shook his head no not wanting to tell everything to Axel. He didn't quiet trust him either.

"No nothing else. She really does like to keep things a secret. She doesn't seem like she's really opening up either. She really likes to keep to herself. She's really strange." Axel sighed.

"At this rate we'll never find out anything about her! Her shell must be broken… you think of a way to do that now will ya?" Axel commanded more then asked. Riku took it and sighed watching Axel walk off.

"_So I'm the runner boy now…"_ He thought slightly upset. Once upon a time they used Roxas as their runner to do things for them. But now it was Riku's turn. He turned and knocked on Kaxet's door. The door opened and he walked in.

"What did Axel want?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, wanted to know if I had any missions lately. He wants to give me a new one." He lied. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder after she removed the hood.

"Riku…. I wish… I wish that I cold trust you more." She said quietly. He gently put his arm around her shoulder and sat on the bed with her looking out the window.

"I wish I could trust myself more…" Riku mumbled. He glanced down at Kaxet and found her sleeping. He laid her down and pulled the covers up. He went and sat in a chair staring outside wishing he was on Destiny Islands. After a while he fell asleep with an image of Kairi in his mind.

* * *

_"Sora!" Kairi yelled out waving to him. He ran up out of the water. They were both smiling. Riku was sitting on the dock watching them. He kept looking as they talked about something._

"_Riku! Come here!" Sora yelled. Riku walked over to see what he wanted._

"_What?" He asked._

"_Why don't we go ahead and build that raft you suggested so we can go to other worlds and find where Kairi's from." Sora said. Riku smiled._

"_Okay! Lets get to work we have a lot to do. Kairi you draw out the plans and Sora and I will gather what we need." Riku said happily but still not as happy as he should have been._

"_Alright. I'll have the plans tomorrow!" Kairi said happily. Sora smiled stupidly and Riku smiled slightly._

"_See you guys tomorrow!" Riku said as they all left the little island so they could prepare for what would happen the next day._

Sora shoot up from his bed in the red room. He sighed. He had been having these dreams for a long time now. He looked around the room. He wished things could go back to the way things used to be. But he knew that would never happen. Leon walked in.

"Alright, you're awake. We have something for you to do. There have been strange sightings in Twilight Town of two cloaked figures, there's a silver haired boy and a girl with blonde and pink hair. No one knows who they are or why they're there. But from descriptions they're wearing Organization cloaks. You should go check it out and see if they need to be dealt with. But from the sounds of it they never do anything while they're there. But we can never be too careful. I've already told Donald and Goofy. You should leave as soon as possible." Leon instructed.

"Okay. I'll get ready." Sora said getting up. Thoughts were running though his head. Was this boy with silver hair Riku? Who was the girl with pink and blonde hair? He couldn't wait to find out who they were. Maybe the boy was Riku. It made him even more excited to know that it just might be Riku.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: The true girl underneath the cloak.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After a few weeks Kaxet was really opening up to Riku. She didn't tell him much but at least it was a start. Right now they were standing in the courtyard. She threw an orb up and down.

"Ready?" She asked him. Riku nodded his head and held Soul Eater. She threw the orb at him and dodged it. It came flying back at him and she caught it she flipped around and threw it right back at him. He deflected it and she used a second orb to send it back. Only it flew up into the air turned around and hit his back.

"Yes! 104 to 102!" She exclaimed jumping up in the air. She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled an eyelid down. Riku smiled at her.

"I told you I'd catch up!" She said smiling and materialized another orb in her hand.

"Hey! You've worn me down some! Of course it'd be easy when I'm getting tired." He said getting ready for the next round. In their free time they came up with this game. It was very basic. Hit your opponent with the orb. Anything goes.

"Well I bet you didn't know I could hit like that." She said an evil smile forming on her lips. Riku rubbed a future bruise.

"That was a surprise. I didn't know you could do that." He said wincing. She had thrown an orb at him and he parried it but she threw another one and managed to hit his shoulder pretty hard.

"Alright, enough talk lets get this game on."

"Go!" Kaxet yelled throwing it at him and parried it and flipped so as not to get by another orb. She deflected it with a small force field on her hand. Riku jumped and like playing baseball hit it back she kicked it back and he got hit in the left thigh.

"104 to 103! Yes! I'm gonna beat you!" She said smiling.

"Okay, okay. So I fell apart at 104. I admit. I got a little cocky." He said getting ready. She smiled.

"Go!" She threw the next one at him, a constant battle went on for a few minutes before Kaxet got another point.

"Okay, this last one is for the winner." Riku said huffing slightly.

"We'll have to teach the rest of the organization how to play. Have a tournament sometime." She said getting ready. Riku nodded and they began. Neither wanted to lose so this round was going to take a lot out of them. Almost at the speed of light Kaxet and Riku moved knocking the sphere back and fourth trying to win this. They stopped and kneeled down taking a few breaths as the sphere seemed to freeze in mid air then they went back at it. Kaxet, Riku, Kaxet, Riku, Kaxet, Riku, Kaxet, Riku! This battle seemed like it was never going to end…. Until Riku had a slip up. He tripped on a rock giving Kaxet the perfect time to slam it down on him, and she did just that. With all the speed the orb picked up it could have done some serious damage had she aimed for the right spot. But she hit his foot and only smashed it. She hit the ground and fell over breathing in deep. Riku was trying to catch his breath also.

"You two are really destructive…" Zexion said looking at the state the Courtyard was now it. The walls had dents in them, entire bushes had been uprooted and you can only guess what they did to the trees… Fragments of orbs where everywhere.

"Just hope Xemnas doesn't find out about what you two did. He'd kill you." Zexion stated looking around.

"Aww forget you!" Kaxet said lying there. Riku staggered to get up.

"Ow… That really hurt…" he complained. Kaxet stood but tripped and caught herself before she fell.

"Okay… No more going to 105…. That was a bad Idea…. I should have just let you win."

"Come on! You did a great job catching up."

"You let me win didn't you?"

"Never!" She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes you did. I can see it in your eyes." She said coming up to him and staring him down.

"Okay, maybe I gave you a few points." She cleared her throat.

"Maybe 50 or so…." She punched his arm and walked off.

"Jesus!" He yelled rubbing his arm. "She can hit hard!" He watched her walk off in a huff. Great he blew it again.

As Kaxet walked back to her room she felt something in her head pound. She couldn't quiet remember how she got to be with the organization or how she met DiZ and the King. And she wished she knew. Maybe if she knew, she would know how to get back to be with her friends… Maybe she could save Roxas… Maybe…. Her thoughts were interrupted by a jolt in her mind. She grabbed the wall and held on for dear life. Her head was pounding so hard she thought it would explode. She held her head tightly and closed her eyes. She was seeing images… But what was she seeing…

_It was a round white room with large chairs they were all different heights, the Nobody symbol seemed to be everywhere. There where people sitting in the chairs, they all had the same black Enigma cloak on but some had the hoods down. Now she knew, these people are Organization XIII. In the middle of the room a girl lay face down. She was bleeding a badly hurt. Her brown hair and tan skin was caked in blood and dirt. Her kaki capris were ripped and turning blood red as she lay in the pool of her own blood. Her shirt seemed to be in one piece, it was a black tank-top with a cute white animated skull on it, she had a jacket similar to Sora's on, only it was pitch black and didn't have any embellishments on it._

"_So this is the girl that DiZ wants to join?" Xigbar said almost laughing. "Just look at her man! She can't fight for her life."_

"_I can smell the power deep within her. She is very strong." Zexion said looking at her._

"_She just needs some training!" Larxene said suggesting that she train her._

"_Well, I do believe she posses the power to unleash Kingdom Hearts, but can she take other half of Xeohnort?" Marluxia asked. _

"_She's lived with him in her mind all her life and hasn't noticed. I think she can handle it." Demyx said playing with the zipper on his cloak._

"_I could just make a replica of her and kill the real one." Vexen said wanting to try again._

"_You full know well what happened to the last one you shouldn't even try!" Luxord said._

"_Well, should we let her in or not? Xemnas. You have anything to say?" Xaldin asked._

"_She could be of great used to us. She has a connection with the boy Riku, who holds the other half of Xeohnort. Maybe we can use them both."_

"_But how would we get Riku to come?" Saix asked._

"_I don't know, but I feel like we can. Larxene, you clean her up and patch her wounds. Luxord, your in charge of watching over her until we get Riku. Lexaeus, you train her. Zexion, Saix, Xigbar, and Xaldin, you keep her busy by testing her skills. Demyx, you entertain her. Marluxia, you are in charge of taking her to other worlds if she wants to go."_

"_What about me and Roxas?" Axel asked._

"_Well, Roxas once knew her so we don't want them together for to long. Axel, I suppose you could cook for her. And maybe uncover some things we don't know that might help."_

"_Fine." Axle said getting up and leaving, the rest of them left also. Larxene picked Kaxet up and left with her. Xemnas smiled._

"_Perfect. I have one half, now I just need the other." Xemnas said laughing evilly._

She broke free and sat down resting against the wall.

"So that's what happened." She managed to say quietly while trying to catch her breath. Another memory hit her like a truck.

_"Roxas! Come on! I know you can do better then that!" the same girl said. It must have been her, or who she once was. She was holding a Struggle bat. Roxas looked tired and worn out. Kuyo was watching the two fight it out. Roxas claimed that girls weren't very strong and Kaxet was determined to prove him wrong. So far she was winning this argument._

"_It's not my fault you're fast. I'm still stronger." He said as stubborn as ever. She frowned and quickly rushed up and pulled the bat up so it went around his neck. She grasped the other end then swung him around and into a building._

"_So you still think you're stronger?" She asked smirking._

"_No. Not by a long shoot" He said just lying there trying to muster up enough strength to get home. Kuyo laughed and came over to help him up. Kaxet took his Struggle bat and put them back where they belonged._

"_I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She yelled out running off. Kuyo smiled as he watched her run off. He helped Roxas back to his own house._

"_You know, have you ever thought about Kaxet?" Kuyo asked._

"_As in?" Roxas inquired._

"_Well, you know. Cute." Roxas almost laughed._

_"She's my best friend! Why would I want to date her! I mean…………"_

Kaxet then snapped out of it. What was all this? She stood and as quickly as she could walked back to her room. When she got there she looked at all her pictures. Why did she like pictures so much? Why was it she always loved to just look at them and think of things? She didn't know. The strangest part was most of the pictures she had she didn't know half of the people in them. She sighed. She wanted to know all the answers but it seemed that every time she learned something new questions arose. One thing for sure, she knew she was going to die someday…. At least she hoped she was going to die.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Quick note: I am asumming that Sora did not sleep for very long. About 6 months have passed between chapter 4 and chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I Dare You!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kaxet hit Axel behind his head and quickly spun around a blocked an attack. She wasn't in the best mood right now and he wasn't making it any better. Lately her dreams of the past had been tormenting her to no end. She couldn't take it and now Axel wanted to fight her. She thrust her hand out with an orb as she deflected the fire back at him. Her eyes though seemed to be burning with fire in them. He smiled at her.

"Come on, I know you can do better!" He taunted. She growled under her breath and threw many orbs at him. Almost every one hit him. He stood up after being knocked down. He had a sick and twisted smile on his face. She hated that smiled…. It reminded her of her father or at least the man she thought was her father. She wasn't really sure who she was. The visions and dreams of that brown haired girl kept coming back.

"Will you let me be?" She yelled at him. Her voice echoed through the empty foyer of the old mansion in Twilight Town. He held the Chukrums and fired another attack at her.

"I take that as a no." She said dogging the attacks. They ripped part of her cloak off. It ripped a sleeve and part of the bottom off. Her arm was a milky white and she was wearing a white mini skirt with pink polka dots. She was wearing the normal black boots though. She pulled her hood down and quickly shoot an orb at Axel. It hit him smack in the stomach and he doubled over.

"That one actually hurt…." He mumbled.

"Why thank you for noticing!" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. She approached him holding an orb. She looked down at him.

"Now may I leave?" He looked up at her.

"No you may not." He kicked her feet out from under her and pinned her down. She rolled her eyes and brought her foot up and kicked his stomach pushing him off. She flipped back and held an orb. He stood and looked at her.

"I see you're getting better. I guess that game you've been playing with Riku is really paying off." She threw the orb in the air and when it fell right back down in front of her she slammed her palm against it and hit it at Axel knocking him in the shoulder. She cursed and looked at him. He smiled and threw a Chukrum at her. She quickly pulled an orb up and made it spread out like a shield. The shield deflected it and Axel Caught the Chukrum. She rushed him and held an orb, as she passed his side and smashed it into his side. When the Orb made contact with him ice started to spread out. He winced and stood there Kaxet stopped moving and looked back at him. He was shaking from the cold. He slowly turned around and stared her down.

"I guess you've beaten me. He said started to drop down to the ground. She walked past him but he caught her arm. She took his arm and twisted it around so he'd let go. He did let go with a cry of pain and she continued walking out. She stood in the Court Yard and took the cloak off. She was wearing a white minni skirt that had ruffles on it with pink polka dots her shirt was a pink strapless with what looked like a belt at the empire waist line. She had on a silver chain with black beads and a cross at the end of it. The necklace came down to about her waist. When the cloak came off her boots changed into white ankle sandals. She sighed and walked out of the courtyard and into the forest. She held herself as she felt a chill around the area. She kept walking until she saw some one coming towards her. She ducked behind a tree and held an orb in her hand just in case. Her heart was beating fast pumping the adrenaline though her veins. She heard this new person coming closer and closer until she felt something tap on her shoulder. She jumped up and rolled out of the way. She turned and held the orb like she was about to throw it at him or her. She sighed and relaxed when she saw Sora. He had never seen her face or body so he didn't know it was her.

"Excuse me miss but do you know where I am?" He asked her. He was still in his red outfit. It was too small for him and she could tell easily.

"_He must have just woken up. Good job Namine!" _She thought before answering. "Um, yea, your in Twilight Town." She said having the Orb disappear. Sora looked at her funny.

"Twilight Town. That sounds strange. Do you live here?" _Stupid Question! Of course she lives here!_ Sora thought after asking her. She bit her lip.

"Well… Not exactly. But close enough to live here." She mumbled. Sora was becoming more confused by the second. She shook her head,

"Anyway. I better get going, Bye!" She said running past him and into town. When he was out of earshot and sight she sighed heavily and sadly.

"I was with him for only minutes and I can feel Roxas…" She said leaning against a wall. She put a hand on her forehead and slid down the wall. It was a good thing her form changed when she joined the Organization and donned the black cloak for the first time because if she didn't everyone here would know her. It also helped that with her new look she changed her style. Once upon a time she wore black and camo all the time along with other gang like attire. She sat there for a few moments remembering the past and all her old friends. She really wished she could just come back and forget the Organization. She stood and looked around, no one was watching her so she opened a dark portal and headed back to Castle Oblivion.

When she walked out of the portal she stood in the courtyard.

"Funny, I don't remember directing it here…" She looked behind her and saw Larxene standing behind her tapping her foot.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were going to be gone?" Larxene was like the older sister she never had. She put a hand behind her head and blushed with embarrassment.

"Well… Um.. I wasn't planning on going anywhere today, but when I woke up this morning I was in the old mansion and Axel was there, he wanted to fight me so.. Uh.. Yea." Larxene sighed and shook her head.

"Axel's trouble. You should stay away from him. I think he's up to something."

"You think?" Kaxet asked sarcastically turning and walking back to her room. On the way to her room a few people passed her. They had never seen her without her cloak on so they didn't know it was her.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" Marluxia asked her pinning her against a wall. Kaxet rolled her eyes.

"It's me stupid. Now let me go before I cut you hair and make you look like a real male." Marluxia frowned at her.

"Well you sound like Kaxet. But how do I know you're not lying?" Kaxet balled her fist up and punched his stomach. He doubled over in pain. "Yea, you're Kaxet…" He said pain in his voice. He tried his hardest to straiten up and he walked off.

"Poor Marluxia. He never knows when to give up." A voice said from behind her. She jumped almost ten feet in the air and she spun around to see who it was.

"Riku! How dare you scare me like that!" She said pointing an accusing finger at him. He smiled and put a finger on her nose. She didn't like it when he touched her nose for some reason but he still did it.

"I didn't know I'd scare you. I thought after Marluxia pinning you against I wall you'd be pretty alert. Guess not." She pushed his finger off her nose and walked off. She could be cold at times and right now was one of them. He rolled his eyes and watched her walk down the hall and up the stairs.

"She can be one stubborn girl sometimes." In truth Riku liked her a lot. He thought she could be to extreme at times, but other then that she was a good girl. He still didn't get why they let her in the organization. From what he could tell she had a heart, but then again… She was a little slow on accepting emotions, or showing them sometimes. He sighed and walked away. He put his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he was unsure how she would take it. He wanted to love her but something was pushing him away from her. He didn't know what it was but there was something between them that was making the space that separated them bigger and bigger by the second.

Kaxet was so confused. She loved Riku, she really did but why was she turning her back on him and running from him? She wanted to let him in her comfort zone but when she tried she only pushed him further away. Was she going to have to watch him from a window someday? Was she going to have to break her own heart and leave? She didn't want to, and she knew he wanted her to stay too. But she wanted to find out who she was really and why DiZ and Xemnas were so interested in her. She knew that Xemnas wanted to know why the Nobodies didn't listen to her unless she had the hood of her cloak up, and DiZ wants to know how she could even control the Nobodies. But she herself didn't know the answers to these questions.

**Some Where in Castle Oblivion… **

"She is truly magnificent. I wonder how hard it would be for her to control an army of Nobodies…" Xemnas said watching a tape of her fight with Axel.

"Come now Xemnas! You don't really think she is a Nobody." DiZ said looking at him.

"I don't know how you got into this Castle and I don't know why. But you are starting to become a nuisance." Xemnas said pausing the tape and looking at DiZ.

"Well, Xemnas, you need to consider the she may not be what you think she is. I know for a fact that she is not a Nobody."

"Then how can she control the lesser ranked Nobodies? Explain to me that." Xemnas stated catching DiZ of guard.

"Well I don't know… But I will find out." DiZ said walking into a dark portal. Saix Entered.

"How did your meeting go?" Saix asked. Xemnas smiled.

"He's doing exactly as we planed. Soon he'll find out the truth about Kaxet, and Axel will do a fine job pinning Sora against her. Think of it, once we have her power we will be unstoppable, A child in a keybearer's bloodline, and she doesn't even know it. I can't wait to get my hands on her power. Maybe if I do the Keyblade will change its mind…" Xemnas laughed and Saix smiled.

"Well, the sooner Kingdom Hearts is finished, the sooner I'll be able to laughed he said walking out now.

**Riku's room… **

Riku looked in his mirror at himself. He sighed and put the blindfold back on. He wished he could look at himself without feeling Xehonort's heartless. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to feel when he saw his own eyes. He laied down on his bed and looked in the direction of the ceiling. What was it about this place that sent chills up his spine? Why was it every time he came in contact with a member of the Organization he felt no warmth, but only an ice coldness not even being on the sun could warm. He closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to know the answers to his questions; those were just a few; but he knew he might never know all the answers. But still as long as he knew some of the answers he'd be content. He heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," He called out.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Me: Well glad that's done. I hoped you liked it! Please review and make me feel good. I might take a break of writing for a while considering I'm going though a really tough time in my life so updates are going to be coming INCREDIBLY slow. But I'll be nice and add bloopers and out-takes at the end of my authors notes and sometimes the chapters will be longer so you can't complain!**

**Bloopers, Out-takes, and other Junk**

**DiZ: Well, Xemnas, you neeed to under stand that 'need' is not spelled with three E's! –in southern accent- Who writes this shit? I mean COME ON!**

**Me: -eyes becomes twitchy-**

**DiZ: You wrote it didn't you?**

**Me: I'm the Author stupid! OF COURSE I WROTE IT!**

**Xemnas: When do I get to have my Mocha Latte?**

**Me: I hired a bunch of idiots for actors. RIKU! KAXET! If you're going to do that, GET A ROOM!**

**- Riku and Kaxet scurry off to a closet-**

**Me: They could have just gone to a dressing room….**

**Narrator: Riku heard a knock at his door.**

**Sound effects: -chain saw in background as Xaldin use's chain saw to get into Riku's room-**

**Me: Wrong scene… You don't come in till later!**

**Xaldin: Oh sorry…. Props! We need another door!**


	7. Chapter 7

(((Quick Note: I changed one little word in chapter four. Instead of her scares reaching from nose to cheekbone, it's nose to JAWbone.)))

Chapter 7: The Vision

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Riku!" Demyx said as he entered Riku cringed as he sat up.

"Oh, It's _you_." He said accusingly.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. What do _you_ want?" Riku asked laying back down again.

"Well, I wanted to know if you know who ate the last piece of fudge."

"There are 13 other people in this castle. And you had to ask me about the fudge?"

"Yes, you look like some one who would eat the last of the fudge just to spite me."

"Thanks for the idea, but I didn't do it this time. Now go!"

"THIS TIME?!" Demyx yelled as Riku got up and pushed him out of the room. He sighed as he fought with him for a moment to get him out and quickly locked the door. He sighed heavily as he could hear Demyx storm off.

"Thank God he's gone…." He mumbled as he listened closely. He may live in a castle but the walls were extremely thin. Everything was quiet except for the sound of Axel reveling his defeat against Luxord in a game of Go Fish and the sound of Kaxet's foot steps in her room. They stopped for a long time. He guessed she went to sleep but then he heard a loud thud and then nothing. This worried him slightly so he got up to go see how she was and what happened. As he approached her room he though he was hearing a faint gasping sound so he ran off to her room. When he got there he threw the door open and looked only to find her not in her bed but on the floor with her arm up grasping for something. Her eyes were wide open but the pupils were gone completely. Her skin was turning pale and her face purple from lack of air. He rushed to her side but she didn't see him. He picked her up and put her on her bed. He panicked slightly as her arm stayed up grasping. He saw her lips mouth the word help and he could hear it slightly. He tried CPR but it wasn't working. He took her free hand and held it, he silently prayed to himself asking for help some kind of help from anyone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Diz was looking through the books in Hallow Bastion. He was trying to find something on her. He had pulled many books on other worlds that had accumulated there when the darkness came. He found one book that looked promising. It was on legends and myths. Maybe something about her was in there. Once he had seen the title of each and every book in there he stood and got up to leave. He had only two books. One was the legends book and the other was a book of interpretations about the legends. For many of them were still in there original form. When he returned to Twilight town he entered the mansion and sat at the consol for the second Twilight Town. He opened the book of legends and though there wasn't much he found something. It was about someone who would break her loves heart and then break her own. It went kind of like this….

_In the days of old there was a stunning girl with eyes that changed. Many men would fall under her hex because her eyes placed a trance on them. One after the other their hearts were broken when she cast them off. The whole time she did not know it was her eyes that caused this. For days and days she searched for some one like her, some one she could truly love._

_One day she realized maybe he wasn't in her village. Maybe he was out beyond the boundaries of her home. No one had ever talked about villages and towns beyond theirs so she didn't know if one existed. She tried time and time again to get out but something held her back. _

_One day she woke to fire all around her. She raced out but when she got out no one was there. She looked around and it was the middle of the night. Flames danced around her almost like they were taunting her, embers flew high into the heavens, and she knew she had to do it. She took off for the gateway. All her life she never saw anyone go in or out of the gateway. She didn't even know if it could open anymore. As she ran little, black creatures appeared around her. She had no idea what they were so they frightened her. _

_When she reached the door she----------_

It was cut off because the next page was gone completely. Diz sighed deeply. He wanted to know what happened and who she was. It was the closet thing to Kaxet but it was still far off. The only similarity was the fact their eyes changed colors. He stood and devised a plan on how he was going to find that paper.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riku didn't know it but Kaxet herself had managed to pull Riku into her mind. He didn't know she was having a vision. Her second one. When he opened his eyes everything was dark except a small light ahead of him. He started to walk to it.

"_Kaxet!" He called out hopeful to find her. There was no answer. He walked a little faster to the light but it still seemed far off. Finally after what seemed to be forever he reached it. When he reached it Kaxet was on the ground face down. Infront of her was a black-cloaked figure with it's back to her. Riku kept his distance so as not to disturb them._

"_H-h-how could!" Kaxet screamed at it through her tears. She looked up at it. Tears streamed down, they were grey and black, mixed with her mascara. He could see her face. There where her scares only much deeper and more visible. Had she been wearing makeup that day to cover them up as best as possible? He glanced back up at them and saw the cloaked figure had turned to face her. He crouched down so he was more level with her._

"_So my sacrifice was in vain?! If I had known that I would have just let the heartless kill me then and there instead of going through all of this!" She retorted to what he had said. But Riku heard nothing of the strange figure._

"_No! It wasn't. But now! Now we can finally be together! Kuyo isn't in out way anymore!" Now Riku heard what he was saying. He deciphered it was a boy speaking to her. Not yet 18 but not younger then 15._

"_I'm sorry but I can't do that…" The boy stood and walked off. Riku walked forward to her._

"_Kaxet? Are you Okay?" he asked her. She looked up and hid her face._

"_No! Don't look at me!" She yelled out. She shrunk away from him. But Riku still came close._

"_Look. I don't care what you look like. You're my friend and that's all that matters!" He protested._

"_NO! You can NEVER look at my face. It does things to people. GO NOW!" her last two words were not her own. Then what happened next would scare Riku forever._

"_Yes Riku. Do what she says. Go and never come back." The words came from her mouth only they were not her own, they were Ansem's. And slowly her body was not her own, her form was taking Ansem's. Riku was shocked and started to back up._

"_But… How?" He asked. Ansem laughed at him._

_"You should know your self. She made a deal with the light and darkness. She gave her mind up to the darkness and her heart to light. This is why she can feel the fear of people. The fear in your heart now is causing her pain. I've been in her mind for years now. And now that I have you I can take her power and-" Ansem was cut off because Riku went into a full sprint away._

Then both Kaxet and Riku were thrown from the vision.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riku woke with a start. The sun was shining in from his window blinding him. He shut his eyes tight and pulled his pillow over his head.

"_Was it a dream? Why did it feel so real though? Maybe it was a dream. Yea, it was a dream."_ Riku concluded to himself.

He swung his feet around the bed and slipped out. He walked over to his bathroom and began his daily routine. He showered, and then attended to any wounds he might have or might re-open, he dressed, brushed his hair and teeth, then went to the kitchen for breakfast. He walked past Kaxet's room and heard no noise. It didn't phase him but he just shrugged it off. When he got into the kitchen no one was there. A pot of coffee was brewing, someone was just there. He made his bowl of Peanut-butter Captain Crunch when he finished and left Luxord and Xaldin walked in. Luxord poured both of them a cup of coffee.

"So how's she doing?" Luxord asked.

"Her state doesn't seem to be changing. It's better then when he found her though."

"She scared us there. I just wonder what happened to her."

"Don't say much to _him_ though. I think he's completely forgotten. It's best he did." Xaldin said as they both walked out the opposite exit. Riku was confused for awhile but half way through the day he had forgotten.

His day was very uneventful. He trained some and waited for Kaxet to call on him to take her somewhere or train with her. But the call never came. It worried him slightly but not enough to make him go look for her. When he fell asleep that night he heard someone struggling to walk and his door creak but he was so out of it he slipped off into sweet dreams and freedom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me: I know this is very short but I just want to get something up to show you guys I'm not dead. But lots of stuff has happened to me and I'm hoping to get back to writing. I've had some really cool idea's and my writing skills have developed a lot so you're going to like the next chapter. I know you want to know what happens next but you're just gonna have to wait a little while. But please review. The only reason I got off my lazy butt and wrote more was I got a review from Levidicus. So Ya'll better review! It makes me want to write more! (Sorry about the ya'll. I've lived in the south a lot so the accent has rubbed off on me!)


End file.
